Tangle's Guide To Making A Great Reality Show Series
Hi! I'm Tangle, creator of Big Brother: ThunderClan, and the purpose of this guide is to inform you how to make your shows addictive, so people will keep reading! Step 1: Include Lots of Humour Let's face it, no one's gonna keep reading your show if it's really serious, because that's boring. The aim is to make them laugh, because if you do that, they're gonna keep reading on. If you're looking for an example, check out my nachos scene. However, while including humour is important, it's also important to make sure that it's easy to follow. It's only funny if you can follow the story! So, please do not include things like: Cat One: BUBBLEFISH GUTS! Cat Two: SEA-MONKEY POTATO! Cat One: If you were a cat, would you eat a dog? Cat Two: Potatoes are delicious! '^^^ If you were to use something along the lines of that, people would have absolutely no clue what was going on, and would immediately find your spoof boring. Step 2: Give An Opportunity For The Fans To Have a Say Everyone loves it when they get to have a say in things! Be sure to pay lots of attention to comments on your show/blogs you create about your show. Here are some examples of what you could do that involves the fans: *Give them an opportunity to vote off a cat/bring them back *Include them in the show (cameo appearences or as a contestant) *Ask them for ideas for episodes I did one of these for a challenge show, and the fans gave me heaps of suggestions! One example of how effective this was, was when the creator of Big Brother: StarClan allowed the fans to have a say of who was put in the house. This generated LOTS of comments from fans! Step 3: Have A Few Twists A show that has the same thing each and every time is pretty boring. Throw in a few twists. Some ideas might include: *A week where no one is voted off *Voting off a cat no one expected to be voted off *A week where everyone can be voted off *Inclusion of new cats part of the way through the show *Bring a cat back that has already been eliminated (I advise you let your fans decide this) *Rule changes (can be very effective) *Have a cat swap teams (if it's a team show) Step Four: Mix It Up A Little! Let's face it, if you make it to Season 2 of your Reality Show series, there's no way on Earth people are going to read it if it's just the same old thing happening over and over again. People may like it at first, but they'll eventually get tired of it. It's the same in real life. So, how do you stop this from happening? MIX THINGS UP! And how, exactly, do you do such a thing? *Use different challenges as much as possible. Only go back to previous challenges as a last resort option, and if you do, make sure it's slightly varied. *Change the rules- nothing spices a show up better than some massive rule changes! *Include episodes of DOUBLE ELIMINATIONS, or have a fake double elimination where one is evicted for real, and the other is fake evicted! *Increase the number of contestants eligible for elimination. *Have a viewers week where the viewers decide who leaves/stays or who is up for elimination. I'll go ahead and warn you now, the BIGGEST mistake you can make in a show is writing the same episode twice. By this, I mean writing an episode with something that has happened before! For example, if you write an episode in Season 1 about them going to a nightclub to steal eggs, don't write an episode in season 2 about them going to a nightclub to steal bacon! Even though it's different contestants with different gags, and they're stealing a different food, IT'S ALREADY HAPPENED! People won't bother to read it again. If you use these ideas, they will make your show much better as the fans will want to keep reading! I hope you enjoyed this guide, and have taken a few ideas from it :) Tangle :) Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Guide